Whore
by BlackCherryBlood
Summary: ¿Que pasa si tu novia comienza a comportarse como un putita? ¿te darías cuenta? tal vez no sea quien crees que es. Separar gemelos huérfanos no es habitual en agencias de adopción tradicionales, pero para un Squib eso no es relevante, el destino de las niñas le importó muy poco, no le importó que una estuviera destinada a ser una heroína y la otra terminara siendo una prostituta...
1. No me dejes sola

Disclaimer: Todo de JKR, nada mío, no me lucro con mis historias, solo me divierto escribiéndolas.

Summary: ¿Que pasa si tu novia comienza a comportarse como un putita? ¿te darías cuenta? tal vez no sea quien crees que es. Separar gemelos huérfanos no es habitual en agencias de adopción tradicionales, pero para un Squib eso no es relevante, el destino de las niñas le importó muy poco, no le importó que una estuviera destinada a ser un heroína y la otra terminara siendo una prostituta atrapada bajo las ordenes del ser mas asqueroso que pisara la faz de la tierra, convirtiéndose en una mujer capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de burlar a su desgraciado destino.

Chapter 1: No me dejes sola.

_Severus no puedes morir, no me dejes sola… _esa frase resonaba en su cabeza cuando recobró la conciencia, una dulce voz, que no importaba cuanto se esforzara por conseguirlo, no lograba recordar a quien pertenecía. El hombre abrió los ojos con pesadez y entonces la vio, estaba sentada en un pequeño banquillo, con la cabeza recostada sobre el borde de la cama, en una postura poco confortable y con el rebelde cabello sobre la cara. Entonces él le apartó ese cabello enmarañado del rostro, con cuidado de no despertarla, queriendo asegurarse de quien se trataba.

Le era imposible no reconocerla con tan solo mirar su cabello, pero también le costaba creer que fuera ella, porque ¿Qué demonios iba a estar haciendo Granger, cuidando de él? Y más importante aun ¿porque le pedía que no la dejara sola? o ¿Cómo es que le importaba siquiera si el moría o vivía?

El pocionista giró un poco su cabeza para ver mejor el rostro de la chica, y entonces una fuerte punzada sobre su cuello lo hizo gritar, la joven se despertó y pegó un brinco asustada, al mismo tiempo que él llevaba la mano que antes sostenía el cabello de la chica hacia el costado de su cuello.

−Profesor está despierto, ¿se encuentra bien? – dijo la chica sin demostrar emoción alguna, con una perfecta tranquilidad, como cualquier medimaga lo haría, Severus la miro decepcionado, hace un momento o según su cerebro él había sido Severus para ella y ahora simplemente volvía a ser su profesor, en serio nadie comprendía cuanto odiaba ese estúpido estatus de profesor, jamás había querido ser uno.

− ¿Qué hace aquí Granger? – dijo él sin siquiera preocuparse por responderle.

−Bueno pues yo… este yo estoy cuidando de su salud señor.

−Si puedo notarlo, bien ya ha visto que me he recuperado así que puede salir de aquí, no necesito más de su ayuda Granger. –Hermione se ofendió bastante, era un bastardo desagradecido y además se atrevía a echarla del lugar.

−Primero soy yo quien decide si usted está recuperado o no, segundo esta es mi casa como se atreve usted a echarme de cualquier lugar y tercero si tantas ganas tiene de revisar su herida usted mismo, ahí tiene todo lo necesario para que se haga la curación, −Hermione señaló la mesita junto a la cama y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta.

Severus hizo lo que pudo con la herida, pero esta había empezado a sangrar y él no tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para curarse como era debido así que dejo el vendaje como pudo y se durmió entonces por el cansancio.

Los días transcurrieron de igual forma, ella se enojaba con él y él con ella, el ambiente estaba tenso y la joven a duras penas entraba ya a la habitación de Severus, le llevaba comida, le cambiaba los vendajes, porque después de ver como él se había dejado la herida aquella vez, se había negado a permitirle que lo hiciera de nuevo, y eso era todo, comida vendajes y ni una palabra, de vez en cuando le traía algunos libros para que se distrajera y salía del lugar.

Severus se fortalecía conforme pasaban los días, ya no le costaba moverse, e incluso podía ponerse en pie y caminar un poco. Así que decidió que ya era hora de salir de allí, la relación con la castaña se estaba volviendo insostenible. Dio una vuelta alrededor de la habitación, era un habitación convencional, bastante iluminada para su gusto, con una cama matrimonial y algunos muebles lujosos, habían retratos por todos lados, todos de una pareja, un hombre y una mujer abrazados, en el parque o de viaje, pero en ninguna de ellas salía la castaña, exceptuando una foto en la que era ella quien sonreía, pero estaba sola, ese retrato se encontraba en medio de todos los demás. Entonces el hombre tomó un abrigo negro de la ropa que le había dado la castaña, se lo puso, y salió de la habitación.

Severus busco la habitación de la joven y al encontrarla golpeó un par de veces en la puerta, no obtuvo respuesta, sin embargo podía oír música saliendo de ella, así que lo más probable era que se encontrara allí, supuso que la castaña estaría lo bastante enojada con él como para molestarse en abrirle la puerta, entonces el hombre entró sin ser invitado, tenía que despedirse y agradecerle las molestias, ya se había comportado lo suficientemente mal con ella, como para ahora irse sin decir nada.

El hombre entró en una habitación iluminada, con una cama amplia y un enorme estante de libros, pudo ver el objeto del que salía la música, algún artefacto muggle que él no conocía, pero la chica no se encontraba, entonces vio como el humo salía por una puerta entre abierta, sin saber bien porque el hombre se acercó allí, podía ver la silueta de la chica, dibujada a través del vidrio empañado de la regadera, Severus notó lo que estaba haciendo y retrocedió unos pasos para entonces abandonar la habitación, la chica estaba desnuda tras esa puerta de cristal, y él se había comportado como un pervertido mirándola por más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir.

Lo mejor sería esperarla en la cocina, ya pronto sería el momento en que ella bajaría a buscar la comida que habitualmente le llevaba a la misma hora, Severus se sentó en el mesón que había en la cocina y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, donde unos niños correteaban por la calle, ese vecindario era tan diferente al que lo había visto crecer, y agradeció que la castaña no hubiera tenido que soportar lo que él en su infancia.

− ¿Profesor, que hace usted aquí? – preguntó la castaña algo sorprendida por la presencia del hombre en la cocina, la joven venia vestida con unos vaqueros y un simple esqueleto negro.

− ¿Quiere dejar de llamarme profesor por favor, señorita? Porque no sé si lo ha notado pero ahora mismo no soy su profesor.

−Tal vez ahora mismo no lo sea señor, pero va a serlo en unos cuantos meses, porque ya se lo he dicho varias veces, a pesar de que todos sabemos que es un héroe de guerra, y no vaya a replicar, porque es un héroe y no hay discusión, el ministerio sentencio que los crímenes de sus años como mortífago, serian pagados solo bajo la condición de que trabajara en Hogwarts cuando menos un año más, lo cual indica que al empezar el nuevo año escolar, después de que las reparaciones del castillo concluyan, usted volverá a ser mi profesor y yo seré su alumna, porque no sé si notó mi ausencia, pero yo no curse mi último año allí.

−Sí, ya sé que tengo que volver a ese endemoniado lugar, pero no tiene que andar recordándomelo cada tres minutos. Y respondiendo a su anterior pregunta yo estoy aquí porque…

−Piensa irse ya ¿no es verdad? – preguntó la chica con voz afectada, Severus la miró sorprendido. – puedo preguntarle adonde piensa ir señor.

−Pienso ir a mi casa en la Hilandera.

−Pero si ya le he dicho que alguno de los mortífagos que escapo la destruyó al enterarse de su traición.

−Ya lo sé, pero es imposible que este tan destruida como usted dice.

−Entonces ahora además de mala compañía, ¿piensa que soy una mentirosa?

−Yo no he dicho que sea mala compañía, ni pienso que sea una mentirosa, solo digo eso porque mi casa estaba bastantemente protegida y no creo que ningún mortífago corriente de los que escapo pudiera destruirla, por lo tanto, quien lo haya logrado es muy poderoso y ambos sabemos de quien se trata ¿no?, usted mencionó que todos habían visto morir a Bellatrix, pero que luego nadie había encontrado el cadáver, de ser ella quien ataco mi casa y con la cantidad de magia que debió usar, habrá dejado algún rastro.

−Entonces yo no soy una mentirosa, pero usted es un demente, y perdón por decírselo, pero planea buscar a Bellatrix en el estado en que se encuentra.

−No soy un demente y no planeo buscarla aun, solo quiero recolectar las pistas suficientes antes de que desaparezcan , luego planeo aparecerme en Hogwarts a ayudar con lo que pueda en la reconstrucción, entonces solo me queda agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por mi y disculparme por haber sido tan… maleducado todo este tiempo.

−No entiendo porque tiene tantas ganas de volver a cargar con el mundo entero sobre sus hombros ¿acaso no tuvo suficiente con cargarlo durante toda su vida? No sé si es demente, o masoquista, o solo trata de convertirse en un mártir o esta rayando en el abismo del suicidio, porque no nota que su estado de salud no es lo bastante bueno, como para querer empeorarlo más.

−Y yo no entiendo cual es su maldito problema, ésta es tal vez la única vez que la he tratado decentemente desde que estoy aquí, estoy dándole las gracias por su ayuda y pidiendo perdón por mi comportamiento y ¿usted me trata de demente, masoquista y suicida?

−No sé qué espera de mi, ¿qué me siente a tomar una taza de té, cuando se que usted está por cometer un tontería?, si quiere váyase, ya sabía que esto sucedería, pero no me pida que me sienta indiferente ante la idiotez que va a cometer, porque va a terminar matándose.

− ¿Por qué le importa de repente si muero o no?

− ¡No me importa!− dijo la castaña enojada.

−Bien – contestó el hombre también de mal humor.

−Bien.

−Entonces adiós, −Severus abrió la puerta de entrada.

−Adiós… ¿sabe qué? no importa que se vaya, todos terminan haciéndolo de todos modos− la castaña azotó la puerta tras la espalda del hombre y subió a su habitación.

Severus se apareció en su casa, del lugar no quedaban más que escombros, y aun así no pudo encontrar ningún rastro de magia, era más que obvio que había sido Bellatrix, pero al parecer no era tan descuidada ni impulsiva como antes. Intentó formular algunas teorías sobre el paradero de la mujer, pero nada más que las últimas palabras que le había dicho Hermione se le aparecían por la cabeza, decidió que tenía que volver con ella, había una pregunta que le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro, además no tenía ni las ganas ni las fuerzas para ir a Hogwarts.

Tocó el timbre con un poco de duda, a los pocos minutos la castaña abrió la puerta, la joven tenía los ojos rojos y la nariz colorada, lo miro sorprendida y algo avergonzada.

− ¿Qué hace aquí profesor?

−Yo tengo una pregunta que hacerle, señorita, pero antes ¿cree que sería posible que yo pasara?

− Yo ya no sé lo que sería bueno o no, así que como guste, − Hermione se aparto del camino y dejo la puerta abierta, entonces se dirigió al salón y se situó frente a la chimenea, mirando el crepitar de las llamas, el hombre la siguió cerrando tras de sí.

−Hermione yo…− la joven se giró de repente, era la primera vez que él la llamaba por su nombre, Severus lucía incomodo, él no sabía si lo que recordaba de su estado de inconsciencia sería real o solo una mala pasada de su cabeza y ahora se sentía vulnerable al querer formular aquella pregunta. – verás, cuando desperté recordaba una frase en mi cabeza, no sé si es real pero tú me decías que no me muriera y me pedias que no te dejara sola, ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte sola? ¿Dónde están tus padres? –La chica agachó la mirada y se dejo caer en el sofá, sin decir palabra. Severus se acercó a ella y la tomó por el mentón. – que ocurre, dímelo, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte.

−No puedes− de repente en ambiente se aligeró entre ellos, como si no hubieran tenido todas esas peleas jamás.

− ¿Por qué no lo intentas? – preguntó entonces el hombre, la joven lo miraba a los ojos, entonces ella hizo que el hombre se sentara a su lado.

− Severus durante la guerra, yo hice que mis padres se olvidaran de mi para mantenerlos a salvo, los envié a Australia, cuando la guerra termino fui a buscarlos, yo te deje en San Mungo porque estabas bastante grave y entonces cuando llegue a Australia, ellos habían formado otra familia, habían adoptado un bebe, no me necesitaban, no me recordaban, se habían ido. Regresé a Londres y te traje aquí para cuidar de ti porque Hogwarts no era buen lugar para hacerlo. Pero al final también tú te fuiste, y nuevamente me he quedado sola. Bueno ya respondí a tu pregunta puedes irte cuando quieras. – la chica se puso de pie y se dirigió a las escaleras.

−No pienso dejarte sola. – la chica se detuvo.

− ¿Por qué? –Severus caminó hasta donde ella estaba.

−Porque también yo he estado solo, y tú has sido la única persona que se ha preocupado por mí. – la chica le sonrió y se lanzó a abrazarlo. Severus se tensó.

−Emm lo siento, − él le sonrió de vuelta−muchas gracias Severus, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?, ya sé que ya lo he hecho pero tú no quieres que te diga profesor así que… ¿Qué dices puedo?

−Solo si a ti no te molesta que yo te llame por el tuyo.

− Para nada.

− Bien, ahora ven acá te preparare un té, esa es la forma inglesa para hacer que alguien se sienta mejor ¿no?

−Supongo que sí.

…

−Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, ¿no estás algo lejos de casa sangresucia?, el callejón knockturn no es lugar para princesitas como tu − Bellatrix sonrió macabramente mirando a la castaña de cabello enmarañado, y se bajo la capucha para que la chica le viera el rostro.

−No sé de que está hablando señora, yo no soy ninguna sangresucia, y no sé si mi atuendo se lo dice pero tampoco soy una princesita, soy una puta por si no lo ha notado, así que ¿va a pedir algo? o mejor siga su camino. ¿Qué demonios me está viendo ahora? – la morena le tomó el brazo donde la joven debería tener un cicatriz que ella misma le había dejado, pero este no tenía nada

−¡Eh! Chicas que dicen de un trió− un hombre que pasaba por el callejón se detuvo tras la espalda de Bellatrix− ella se giro lentamente.

−Yo creo que no. –el hombre palideció al verla.

−L-lo s-siento señora Lestrange, yo me equivoque.

−Mas te vale no volver a hacerlo− dijo ella con voz estridente.

−No, no señora, con permiso− el hombre se alejo con rapidez.

− Si no va a querer nada le ruego que me deje sola señora, está alejando a mis clientes− dijo la chica enojada. –al parecer no le tenia miedo o le daba igual lo que hicieran con ella.

−Bien muchacha, ¿qué dices si te pago lo de dos noches, porque te sientes a hablar conmigo unas cuantas horas? – sonrió Bellatrix sabiendo cual sería la respuesta.


	2. No confíes en lo que no puedes tocar

Disclaimer: Todo de JKR, nada mío, no me lucro con mis historias, solo me divierto escribiéndolas.

Chapter 2: No confíes en lo que no puedes tocar.

−Así que eres una bruja ¿verdad muchacha? – dijo Bellatrix paseándose por la habitación mientras movía frascos y objetos que había desperdigados por todos lados, −y una de las del lado oscuro por lo que veo, sabes bastante de cosas ocultas como para ser alguien que no asistió a Hogwarts…−la morena cerró un libro de cuero negro que ella conocía muy bien.

−Voy a ponerlo de este modo, estos últimos meses he tenido un buen tutor− la chica se sentó en un sillón sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que hacía la otra, por el dinero que le había dado, podía incendiar la cama si se le antojaba.

−Uno con mucho dinero, se nota− Bellatrix ahora inspeccionaba algunas joyas que la chica tenía en una caja − ¿podría saber quién?

−Ni siquiera la conozco, señora.

−Bien, bien eso no importa, entonces ¿me decías que no asististe a Hogwarts?

−Por el amor a Merlín ¡soy una puta!, ¿cree que si una prostituta estuviera estudiando en Hogwarts, no se habría enterado ya alguien?

−Pues es bastante extraño que no hayas recibido tu carta de admisión, cuando…−la morena comenzó.

− ¿…Cuándo mi hermana si lo hizo? – respondió la chica con amargura, y Bella respondió con una sonrisa dulzona. − ¿Qué, en serio creía que no tenía idea?, bueno es algo difícil dejar pasar que tu jodida cara es exacta a la de la heroína del mundo mágico, incluso para una prostituta como yo, porque créame señora, el profeta también llega hasta los burdeles del recóndito callejón knockturn.

− Entonces… ¿por qué crees que no recibiste admisión al colegio?

−Si la recibí, es solo que la encargada de mi orfanato tenía otros planes para mí−la joven hiso ademan de abarcar toda la habitación con las manos.

− ¿Por qué no me cuentas la historia completa y nos dejamos de tantas preguntas? − intervino la mujer sentándose en él otro sillón con las piernas cruzadas.

− Supongo que a mi amada hermanita− la chica rió con sarcasmo− la adoptaron siendo solo una bebe, yo no corrí con la misma suerte y a la señora que manejaba el orfanato tampoco le importó separarnos, así que mi hermana fue a parar con quien sabe qué familia y yo me quede pudriendo mi alma en este feo, oscuro y deprimente orfanato, pasaron los años y un día una carta llegó, un chico del orfanato paseo por los pasillos gritando que yo había recibido una carta, no hubo quien no se enterara, entonces la matrona la vio y casi se va de espaldas, años después entendí que esa horrible mujer no era más que una desdichada squib a cargo de un orfanato muggle, que vio en esa carta una forma de escapar un poco de la miserable vida que llevaba, pero no iba a ser mandándome como estudiante claro, días después llegó un hombre reclamando hablar conmigo, la matrona me encerró en mi cuarto y convenció al hombre de que yo había escapado del lugar hacia ya varios meses, por supuesto al colegio no le importo que una huérfana de un orfanato muggle promedio no se presentara y se olvidaron de que habían mandado una carta a una pequeña nueva bruja. – la chica rió de nuevo con amargura− supongo que una señora de buena familia como usted no sabe que en estos lugares pagan bastante bien a quien traiga "pequeñas nuevas brujas"… pues acá me tiene, vendida como esclava sexual, por una anciana squib que habrá gastado la pequeña fortuna que ganó gracias a mí, en menos de un mes. – la chica se puso de pie y sirvió dos tragos de whiskey de fuego− para cuando mi hermana estaba en su tercer año de Hogwarts yo estaba siendo entregada al asqueroso dueño de este lugar y esa es mi historia. – La chica extendió uno de los vasos a Bellatrix – ahora seamos sinceras señora Lestrange… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que está buscando de mi?

– Digamos que quiero destruir a tu querida hermanita, bueno… más bien a alguien del que ha estado cuidando últimamente, tu asquerosa hermana sangresucia no es más que una dulce añadidura, y para eso te necesito fuera de aquí.

–Primero aunque le cueste creerlo ni mi hermana ni yo somos sangresucias, nuestros padres eran brujos y nos dejaron en ese orfanato cuando el señor tenebroso comenzó a darles caza y segundo ¿piensa decirme como planea sacarme de aquí?, porque si fuera tan sencillo ¿no cree que ya yo misma me habría largado de aquí? Estoy literalmente amarrada por sangre a este burdel, a penas puedo caminar unos cuantos pasos lejos de aquí sin ser arrastrada nuevamente acá.

–Bien entonces es bueno que haya alguien con exactamente tu misma sangre, que pueda tomar tu lugar ¿no? –Bellatrix rio estruendosamente. –y bien ¿Dónde es que dices que es el punto exacto en el que ya no puedes alejarte más de aquí?

–Justo frente a Borgin & Burkes una cuadra y media más abajo

–Excelente, conozco al dueño– Bellatrix sonrió maliciosamente y se puso de pie– vendré en unos cuantos días y te contare como haremos las cosas–entonces la mujer abandonó el lugar.

…

– ¡Eh! Hermione otra vez está sonando tú… ¿Cómo lo llamaste? –dijo Severus mirándola por encima del profeta que estaba leyendo.

–iPhone– contestó la chica.

–Sí, tu iPho… como sea y entonces… ¿Qué es lo que dices que es?

–Es un teléfono móvil.

–Bueno pues yo tenía un teléfono en mi casa, no servía pero tampoco se parecía a esa cosa ¿estás segura que es uno de esos teléfonos que dices?

–Por supuesto que estoy segura–rió la castaña, mientras contestaba el mensaje que había recibido–… es Harry, dice que la señora Weasley está preparando una gran comida y nos ha invitado.

– ¿A los dos? –preguntó él.

– Pues claro que si, tonto.

– ¿Y por qué no manda un patronus como la gente normal?, no confío en esas lechuzas electrónicas, tal vez extraviaron el mensaje y ahora tú piensas que yo también estoy invitado a esa dichosa comida–Hermione contuvo una carcajada.

– ¿Lechuzas electrónicas?

–Pues el otro día dijiste que habías recibido un mensaje en ti correo electrónico, yo te digo que no son muy confiables estas lechuzas electrónicas creadas por muggles– Hermione no pudo aguantar más y soltó una enorme carcajada– no es para risas, deberías tenerlo en cuenta.

–Sí, sí, tienes razón – dijo la chica aun riendo – lo tendré en cuenta, ahora anda ve a arreglarte que ya he dicho que ambos iríamos y esta vez trata de no ir de negro por completo, no entiendo cuál es tu manía con ese color.

–¡Eh! Que yo me visto como quiero señorita y el negro no tiene nada de malo.

–Claro, claro como digas, vamos la comida es en una hora– Hermione prácticamente lo empujó escaleras arriba– no te tardes– dijo tras dejarlo frente a la habitación que él utilizaba.

Severus no tardo más de quince minutos en estar listo y dedicó el tiempo que le sobró para molestar a la castaña que lo había hecho apurarse.

– ¡Eh! Hermione, creí que me habías dicho que no me demorara, de haber sabido, que para ti no demorarse, implicaba cuarenta minutos lo habría tenido en cuenta– el hombre le había plantado frente a la puerta de la habitación de la joven y no había parado de hacer comentarios como ese– en serio, llevo una media hora aquí parado, y ya no sé si te ha pasado algo, y debería entrar por la fuerza.

–Ya, ya deja el drama que ya estoy lista– dijo la chica al abrir la puerta, Severus se encontraba recostado en la pared del frente.

–Por dios Hermione, si eso haces en solo cuarenta minutos, no me puedo ni imaginar lo que harías en un día entero.

– ¿Gracias? Creo… ¿era eso un cumplido?

– ¿De mi parte? Claro, quiero decir emmm, estas preciosa– comentó Severus algo incomodo y la castaña enrojeció – ¿nos vamos? – preguntó el hombre, ella aceptó el brazo que Severus le ofrecía y ambos se aparecieron fuera del campo de seguridad de la madriguera.

Hermione se arregló la falda del vestido y entonces se dio la vuelta y comenzó a arreglar el cuello del abrigo de Severus, el hombre se tensó un poco pero se dejo hacer.

– ¿Qué te dije sobre la ropa negra?

–No sé si lo notaste pero traigo una bufanda de otro color…– comentó Severus con naturalidad.

– Sí bueno… el gris solo está a un paso de ser negro.

– Pero no lo es– recalcó él haciéndola sonreír.

–No, no lo es – la joven le acomodó bien la bufanda– entonces ¿vamos? – la castaña no espero respuesta y empezó a caminar hacia la casa.

–Hermione espera… yo… tengo algo para ti– la joven se dio la vuelta extrañada para verlo sacar de su bolsillo una pequeña bolita de plata, más parecida a un huevo diminuto. Severus la tomó de la mano y puso el huevo sobre su palma.

– ¿Y esto? – dijo ella desconcertada.

–Esto… es para que nunca olvides que solo puedes confiar en algo a lo que puedas tocar–contestó Severus paseando la varita por encima de la mano de la chica, el huevo empezó a moverse de repente y del cascaron salió una diminuta lechuza de plata, con ojos enormes, el pocionista agito de nuevo la varita y apareció una pequeña cuerda en la cabeza del animal que movía las pequeñas alas y parpadeaba mirando a la castaña– es para que lo pongas es tu iPhone y por cierto…– Severus comenzó a caminar hacía la casa– que tengas un feliz cumpleaños pequeña– susurró en su oído al pasar .

– ¡Eh! Severus espera, ¿Cómo es que sabes lo de mi cumpleaños?

–Fui invitado a tu fiesta ¿recuerdas? ¿Cómo iba a ignorarlo?– Severus señaló la madriguera– pero la pregunta que importa no es esa, lo realmente es importante es saber, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, acaso esperabas que viniera acá y entonces me sintiera mal por no haberte dicho nada.

–N-no, es solo que no me agrada la gente, que se pone a recordar que su cumpleaños es tal día para que los otros lo recuerden, pero muchas gracias Severus, es realmente Hermoso– la chica ató a la lechuza en una esquina de su iPhone.

–Eh Hermione ¿piensas venir o te quedaras allí todo el día?

– ¡Si ya voy Ronald! … muchas, muchas, muchas gracias de verdad Severus– sonrió la chica – ahora recordare no confiar en esas malvadas lechuzas electrónicas– dijo con tono aparentemente serio aunque parecía que iba a reír en cualquier momento.

–Ríete si quieres pero solo lo permitiré hoy, porque es tu día y todo eso.

–Que considerado, gracias – molestó la chica, Severus solo respondió con esa sonrisa torcida suya.

Entonces los dos empezaron a caminar hacía la madriguera donde el pelirrojo los esperaba.

–Hola preciosa, Feliz cumpleaños– dijo Ronald abrazándola durante más tiempo del necesario según Severus, él solo lo miro de mala manera y siguió caminando, Harry, Ginny y Luna salieron de la casa y corrieron a saludar a la chica, al igual que Neville y George y otro montón de incontables pelirrojos, entonces salió Molly limpiándose las manos con un trapo.

–Hola Molly, espero no infortunar…– comenzó Severus.

–Nada de eso Severus, siéntete en tu casa, dime algo ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupada.

–Sí, perfectamente, me estoy recuperando con rapidez.

–Me alegro, – dijo con sinceridad–anda entra, toda la orden esta aquí.

Severus pasó la velada hablando con Kingsley y el señor Weasley y dedicándole especial atención a cierta castaña que reía y bailaba en compañía de sus amigos, lo que él no sabía era que cierta castaña también había estado prestándole mucha atención a él.

* * *

A que es lindo el regalo de sev ¿no?... o imaginarlo tratando de entender la nueva tecnología muggle ...:3 quiero una de esas lechuzas electrónicas de las que tanto habla jajja 3... ¿ algún review para este tierno sev?


End file.
